


有些事确实不分先来后到

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 是亲友点文的蓝宿舍乱炖，清水向本来是黑白骑枪三T，然后我觉得不够劲儿于是变成了四T乱炖（亲友也觉得很可以）结束的可能看起来感觉没头没尾，不过我感觉还算不错，毕竟我也是个结尾苦手
Kudos: 2





	有些事确实不分先来后到

黑骑前些日子为了保护无辜的平民不慎被人伤到，那疯子伤人不管不顾，闹了半天把黑骑的手臂弄得血淋淋一片十分恐怖，黑骑保护其他人时也没有穿着铠甲，伤口被刀子捅得深可见骨，再加上后续的一番操作加深了伤害。三个治疗轮番看了一遍，都说他这手的伤势起码是要静养三个月才可以，他这一静养便意味着他们的满编小队必须找个人来填补空缺下来的防护职业才行，几个人拖了关系四处去问，好不容易才找来了一个初出茅庐的枪刃愿意来替班，他的条件是他可以来替班三个月，但前提是他们的部队得收留他才行，不然他连住的地方都找不到了。  
这样的小条件自然是不成问题，作为队长的白魔自然是不会让这个枪刃跑掉，当下就完成了手续甚至还批了资金给他弄了个新房间，小枪刃表示十分满意，隔天与他们一同挑战迷宫的任务也顺利完成，一行人凯旋而归，说说笑笑的就回到了家。  
枪刃虽说经验不够丰富但胜在底子够足，除了在挑战的过程中有几处减伤防护做得不算太好需要骑士照顾一下以外都算挺好，好在骑士向来都习惯照顾他的搭档们，枪刃一开始还不好意思，等结束之后完全是用星星眼的状态盯着骑士看，一路上全都在夸赞着骑士，简直要当骑士的迷弟一般。

家里留守的人早就为他们准备了丰盛的晚餐，黑骑手上有伤自然不会分到什么活，他只有默默的将骑士喜欢吃的几样菜放在一起，等着骑士过来吃饭。骑士回到家来自然不会穿那一套战甲在身上，换上了清爽透气的春意衬衫和长裤便出了房间，走廊上正巧遇到了也换好了衣服出来的枪刃，枪刃瞧见了他眼睛又是一亮，和他并排走着聊起了其他事情，等到黑骑看到他们的时候，他们又刚好说到了有趣的话题而哈哈大笑起来。  
餐桌的座位并没有进行过分配，但骑士依然习惯性地坐在了黑骑身边并暂时中断了和枪刃的聊天，关切的询问起了黑骑今天的状况如何，有没有好好上药与休息。黑骑也难得的露出了微笑回答骑士的问题，确认无事之后黑骑才发现枪刃坐在了骑士的对面，用着打量的目光看着他，随即又是一副颇为天真的笑，对骑士说道：  
“前辈，这桌上好多吃的啊，有没有什么比较好吃的推荐呀。”  
骑士自然趁此机会把自己喜爱的食物推销出去，他兴致勃勃的介绍着根本无暇去多关注黑骑，而黑骑自然也就发现了枪刃对着他才独有的那一脸敌意，他们彼此都清楚，人就只有这么一个，想要夺得他的关注，那么另一个人必将受到冷落。

黑骑是在不知不觉间喜欢上骑士的，骑士对于队友一贯是喜欢负责到底的性格，听说在他来到这个小队之前骑士便有过一任战士搭档，黑骑没有见过他，但根据其他队友的说法那是个冲动鲁莽但很直爽的人，后来跟着真爱的小情人跑路了，剩下一大堆烂摊子丢给骑士，为了不让这个队伍彻底四分五裂，骑士一个人扛起了大旗，撑到了黑骑的加入。骑士几乎是把黑骑当作救星来看待，知道黑骑受了伤喜欢一声不吭就带着药来为他疗伤，知道他喜欢偏甜的口味便会偷偷将餐桌上甜口的菜肴偷偷往黑骑那边挪，情愫便随着这一点一滴开始日积月累，只是他虽有喜欢的那个情，却不知道骑士是否有那个意。  
他一向不善于表达，不敢去对他说出自己的心意，生怕自己的表白会毁掉现在的一切，只能用笨拙的方式去对待骑士。而骑士虽说心里也对他有些意思，却也拿不准他的意思，他也有着和黑骑一样的顾虑，如果黑骑因为他的告白而离去，那么这个队伍岂不是又要回到当初的那个样子？出于对团队的考虑，骑士也将自己的这份心深深掩藏，然后这犹豫不决的两人之间，又多出了新的因素，那便是刚来到这不久的枪刃。  
枪刃带着些少年热血的势头，以往都是在外单打独斗的他第一次有了搭档，有个人保护着你的背后的那种感觉自然是与众不同的，再加上骑士这个人性格温和又足够包容，枪刃会喜欢骑士真是再正常不过，他年轻气盛，没过多久就找了骑士告白，得到的答案自然是拒绝。理由非常简单，他有喜欢的人了。

枪刃虽说并不算什么心思细腻之人，但是也是会观察周围的人的，他看得出骑士心里记挂着的那个人其实就是那个脸色一直臭到不行的黑骑，他从来没见那个黑骑的眉头舒展过，也不是很能理解为何骑士能够喜欢这样的家伙，但他清楚只要这两个人没到互诉心意确认关系的那一步，他就仍然有机会。  
随着黑骑手臂的伤口痊愈，他正式归队之后，即使不说，小队的队员也能明显感觉到黑骑和枪刃两人的气场极其不对，偶尔骑士放假休息他们两担当防护职业时对于三位治疗来说简直就是做梦，他们两跟互相斗气的小孩一样，你一刀我一枪在暗搓搓的比着输出，既然在意着输出自然也就会对减伤有所疏漏，有几次完全是把占星气得当场在迷宫里踹人，知道这事的骑士在之后也只能无奈的叹气，跟队友们协商着他的假期，努力的让这两人减少搭档的机会。  
只是骑士也不是什么不需要休息的铁人，考虑到他的身体问题队长白魔还是硬排了几天让骑士休息，至于他们斗气的问题，一向强硬的治疗露出一个微笑，淡淡地说也是时候让他们治疗练练筋肉了。

骑士没有办法，只能按着原定的安排出门散心去，黑骑和枪刃针锋相对的理由他也知道，只是在骑士的视角里枪刃是因为他对黑骑的喜欢才处处针对黑骑，黑骑平白无故受了针对也不是什么忍让的性子，于是也堵着气和枪刃闹。骑士性子温和但实在是不擅长去处理这样的事，他一直都不是擅长做决定，能快刀斩乱麻的人，从以前开始就是那样，是的，从以前开始，做决定的人就不是他。  
休息日的街道上很是热闹，骑士低着头想着事情，也就完全没有注意到身边在发生着什么，等到他被赶着去参加商店促销活动的人潮挤到跌坐在地上时，他也仍然没有反应过来发生了什么事情。  
一双有些粗糙的手伸到他的脸前，他接过这个陌生人的善意站起了身，稍稍拍打了一下身上的灰尘正抬头要说出道谢的话时，记忆中那一张熟悉又陌生的脸出现在了他的面前。  
那人仍是挂着一脸爽朗的笑，说这么巧居然在这里遇见了你，骑士的嘴张张合合数次，才终于顺利说出了眼前人的名字。  
是数年前带着恋人跑路抛弃了他们的战士。

当年的情况其实也谈不上抛弃之类的，战士是这个团队的主心骨，那会儿大家都年轻，他和恋人走了以后队伍便丧失了斗志，即将分崩离析的时候唯有骑士选择将大家都凝聚在一起，那时候活动依然继续，只是骑士必须每星期都和不同的搭档配合，他本来就温和的性格并没有因为他人而变得暴躁，反而因为不断去包容他人所以更加温和，为了避免他老好人的性格会被人使绊子耍，白魔便接过了队长的担子，替他们做决定。  
老友相见也没有多说些什么，也就是彼此说了一下近几年的近况，骑士说了他们新来了一个黑骑和枪刃，而战士也说了现在他时不时做一些野活维持家计，其实生活也不算难过，只是他想多运动一下免得一身技艺荒废罢了。  
天空渐渐阴沉，湿热的潮气从地面涌上脸颊，远处有人在喊着战士的名字，他转过头向骑士道别，朝着那人跑去。一声雷响，瓢泼大雨如期而至，雨幕将那二人的身影逐渐掩去，唯有骑士一人呆呆地站在路中间，看着他们消失的尽头，想起了什么。  
是了，曾经的他也是对战士有一份朦朦胧胧的感情的，只是他那是年纪小，分不清那些喜欢与爱慕，以为自己心情不过是对强大者的仰慕，等到战士牵着恋人的手离开他们时，他的内心才涌上一阵阵酸涩的苦味，不过那时候他已经无暇去管那些多余的感情了，他费尽心思的维系着队伍内众人的关系，甚至一个个去请求他们不要走，好在他的努力没有白费，他们没有散队并坚持着一路走到了今天。而战士在那时无比清晰的身影，也随着时光流逝变得模糊不已。  
等到他浑身都湿哒哒的，骑士才恍然发觉自己正在淋着雨，想着这里离家也不算远，于是也不管雨势直接一路跑了回去，才刚到院子门口，便有两人打着伞向他冲了过来，见他一身湿也不问话，一人各掏一条毛巾递给他，发现了对方的动作脸上的表情也变幻莫测起来，骑士看着他们的脸，觉得一阵好笑，内心的那点惆怅便也随之烟消云散了。  
他接过二人的毛巾，擦掉了脸上的水，分别在两人的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，随后笑着对他们说道：  
“谢谢你们啦。”


End file.
